


Ill-Equipped

by Equiu



Series: Chu Chu Boo Boo [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Hehe in previous fan art of their Zelda games link is raped by a chew chew...so why not?, M/M, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, porn with plot?, themchewchew gives link the ability to have heats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equiu/pseuds/Equiu
Summary: Link encounters a Rare Chuchu





	Ill-Equipped

This one was a white chuchu. Grey spots littered around its round body, red eyes staring right into ocean blue. Link got this, he's dealt with creatures like these all the time, collecting their remains to use to attack monster forts with bombs littered around them. The white chuchu slowly rolled his way to Link, readying itself with a jump attack. Link was about to swing his sword, ready to counter the creature, when a slither of the chuchu shot out and into Link's mouth. 

"Hmm!!!"

Link swiped his sword and cut the protruding tentacle, The jelly falling to the ground. The massive ChuChu wouldn't give up this fight, firing two more tentacles at Link's wrists. The strength tore through his wrists, making him drop his weapon and shield. More force dragged him to the ground, the chew then shooting another tentacle back into Link's mouth. Link, completely defenseless, allowed the tentacle to slither down until it hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag. He opened his mouth wider to accommodate the goey substance that secreted from the tip, forcing Link to swallow. Heat immediately began to pool in his belly. The tentacle left his mouth, strings of saliva following. Link fell forward, breathing haggard as the goey substance inside him began to slowly consume him. Link gasped, something was coming out of him, leaking from behind, and it felt so good. 

"Haaaa...." He let a moan, the heat was destroying him, his thought process slowing. The Chuchu let out several more tentacles to devour Link with, stripping off his clothes and secreting the substance all across his body. The two tentacles holding his body down rose his wrists above his head, another two taking his ankles and lifting them. Link was going to be raped by a White ChuChu, and strangely enough, he wanted this. He hadn't felt so much pleasure since he awoke from his hundred year sleep. He was going to be spread open in the plains, where anyone could walk pass and watch. The thought of it aroused Link, his eyes hazy and lidded. Tentacles rolled out the creature and suction-cupped his nipples, Link arching his back into the feeling of electricity running through his body. What was this? This amazing feeling, and why was it driving him insane? Why did he suddenly love it so much? He wiggles his body while a tentacle enters his mouth again, quickly moving in-and-out. Link's mouth was over stimulated, making him cum in an instant. His libido was heightened he realized, trying his hardest to rub his thighs together. His erection was showing through his underwear, liquid spreading around his tip. 

".....Link!" The voice was distant, lost on the poor boy, his whimpering getting louder and louder as another tentacle, which was massive, pressed against the slowly dissolving fabric showing his wet entrance. The creature lifted his ankles to his chest, bending Link in half to make him watch himself fall into a seductive demise. Link was breathing heavily. 

"...LINK!!!" 

The blob disappeared, and so did the tentacles, the remains falling on and around him. Link's eyes opened lazily, to find a zora standing over him, completely stunned at what he found. Link recognized him immediately as his vision cleared instantly. Prince Sidon of the Zora Domain, watching Link with his hands trembling, not knowing what to do. The ooze that fell over him soaked into his skin, his body now soaking in pleasure. Link reached out to the prince, straining his arms up to him. He wanted the prince, to thank him for his kindness, and to thank him for accommodating him. He wanted to thank him in any way he could, just as long as he got pleasure in return. 

"Link...I need to take you back...you smell..." Sidon lifted Link from the grassy floor. Some ooze was still on his forehead. Sidon wanted to lick it off But decided against it. Link scratched at Sidon's chest to get to his long neck, wrapping his arms around him and pressing hot kisses and licks to the soft skin. Sidon shuddered, gathering Links things while holding up the poor boy in his other arm. 

"Alright Link, we need to get to the Domain first before I let you devour me. We'll also need to bathe you to get all this ooze out of you." 

Link let out a whimper in reply, a claw hand pressed against his thigh. Sidon turned his head to face him, wanting to comfort the boy after what he went through. He wouldn't let Link out of sight after letting him leave so il-equipped to battle against such a rare type of ChuChu. Link was not calm at all, rutting against the hand holding him. A lump swelling in his throat, Sidon made his way back to the Domain with a very aroused hylian champion wanting to kiss him. He'd have to take care of Link, in more ways than one. 

 

\-----------

 

When he arrived at the Domain, soldiers standing watch took Link's bag and weapons, watching the prince carry the aroused champion to the castle. The smell Link was giving off under a blanket Sidon had asked for from one of the stables, wafted through the air making one of the guards drop his weapons. Sidon immediately turned to him, Link nibbling on his fins. 

"Please compose yourself, I know he is giving off a....interesting smell, I'm taking care of it right now."

The guards nodded, going to put Link's things away. Sidon sighed, he had to walk through the throne room to get to his chambers. Sidon wrapped the blanket tightly around the wriggling champion before entering. Sidon walked past his father, who watched his son carry the champion. 

"What happened?" The King asked, stopping them.

"Father...Link is-"

"Ahhhh~!"

King Dorephan stared wide-eyes at the moaning creature, reaching up to cover his mouth. He nodded to Sidon to continue on his way. Link had came in his arms, cum splattering his chest. Sidon made his way to his room, trying his best to compose himself with Link aroused again. When he arrived in his room, he made his way to the large bed, Sidon carefully placed Link in the center, watching him writhing, touching himself. Sidon took in a deep breath, his eyes darkening as he watched the champion let out high-pitched moans, his own slit tingling as two pulsing cocks slid out of him. Link looked up at Sidon, hunger in his eyes. 

"Link, look..." he stood, his cocks wriggling against his hand. Link's blush got deeper, licking his lips as he slowly rose from his position, going to stand before Sidon. He wanted to thank him. For this, for all of it. Sidon swallowed as Link wrapped his mouth around one the cocks wanting nothing more Sidon to fuck him, to use him just like the ChuChu did. Sidon ran his clawed hand through his golden hair, taking the piece of cloth that tied his hair and tearing it away, letting Link's hair fall around his hair as he took the back of his head, guiding him slowly down his cock, the tip hitting his throat. Link came again, moisture leaving his back side.

"Just what did the creature do to you, Link?" Sidon asked, pulling the boy off his cock and laying him back down on the bed, and crawling over him. Sidon's cocks took Link's, stroking him vigorously. Link let out a loud scream, one that Sidon thought the goddess above could hear. Link reached for him, begging tiredly for Sidon to fuck him into the waterbed, just create waves within him. Sidon sat, his growl loud enough for Link to only hear. Link crawled into his lap, standing with shaking legs above Sidon's cocks.

"I'm only going to let you have one for today, for what I know about the ChuChu ooze, it'll increase your libido for three days. I'm gonna let you enjoy these three days..." Sidon leaned forward to whisper in Link's pointed ear, "...thoroughly."

Link stared wide-eyed at the prince, a goofy smile in his face as he straddled Sidon's cock. Sidon took one of his in hand and guided it into him, not surprised to find Link already soaking and stretched. Link must've been working himself in his cute hole while being hidden from everyone under the blanket. Sidon licked his lips as he thought of it. He entered Link easily, the boy smiling as he leaned against Sidon's abs. 

"That blob of a monster must've done something to you to make you secrete a lot of moisture from your hole. It's so easy to enter you. It feels amazing though..."

Sidon leaned back, watching as Link lifted himself and lowers himself over and over, his tongue hang as he is riding Sidon. Sidon grabs Link, leaning in to sink his teeth into his shoulder as he hold him down to snap his hips against Link's waist. Link let's out a loud moan at the pain as the pleasure and pain mixes, making him cum a seventh time. 

Sidon and Link fucked like that for the next three days, and after meeting with healers every morning, the fourth day Link was sleeping soundly in the water bed while Prince Sidon was meeting with his father, whom hasn't seen his son and the hylian for the three days. They were speaking excitedly to each other about the past week.

"So...Link is okay now, my son?" King Dorephan asked, looking to him.

"Yes, I'm sure he should be fine. We have spent the last three days healing him." Sidon looked up at his father, smiling.

The king narrowed his eyes at his son, smiling. "And other things I'm sure."

Sidon froze. "Oh...yes...he is finally satiated...and so am I."

"I'm actually proud of how you handled it Sidon. Rumors have been spread about you two. Muzu doesn't want to believe them." He laughed, looking to the elder and Muzu grunted, looking away from them. Sidon looked to him as well, ready to be completely honest with him. 

"Yes. I had to satiate the poor hylian, Muzu. He was in a very dangerous situation and he needed to be cured." 

Muzu huffed. "Yes...'cured'."

Sidon blushed, staring down the Elder with a building anger. But before Sidon could begin yelling at anyone about the champion, said champion made his way tiredly into the throne room, rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

"Link!" Sidon walked to his side, taking his hand to help him up the stairs. King Dorephan clapped his large hands at Link. Link blushed when he realized what the King was clapping for.

Surviving three days of healing and being in heat. 

"Hello Link, I hope you are doing well!" The king leaned forward, smiling. Link bowed to him, holding on to Sidon's hand. Sidon watched him as he bowed, just to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Link may have been cured from this heat, but his body has certainly been straining due to the amount of sex he's had over the passed three days. He had bites on his shoulder, thighs, and around his nipples. The one on his shoulder surprisingly meant a lot to him. It was that first time, his actual first time. And after that Sidon had been so kind to him, sleeping with him and feeding him, taking such good care of him. Link blushed, looking up at Sidon.

"Link? Are you alright?" Sidon lifted Link's chin. Link reached up, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sidon stood up straight holding the boy in his arms. King Dorephan and Muzu watched as they left the throne room, Sidon pressing kisses to Link's temple.

Muzu watched them go, a worried look on his face. "You don't they....mated..."

The King looked to Muzu and then leaned back in his throne, closing his eyes and smiling. "Of course he has, he's been in love with the champion since he conquered the divine beast. I'm glad they were able to admit to each other their feelings."

"But...the complica-"

"Muzu. It's fine. Just let them be."

 

\--------

 

For an extra four days, before Link had planned to leave to go back to Hyrule Castle to meet with Princess Zelda, he stayed with Prince Sidon, resting his body with him and also making love. After today's he thought he was overlaying his stay, but Sidon assured him that he could stay as long as he liked. And happily, Link agreed. After the four days had ended, Sidon saw him off, making sure he was well equipped. 

This time.

"Be back soon okay? I'll be waiting for you." Sidon pressed a hand to his face, pressing a kiss to Link's lips. Link nodded when he pulled away, a goofy grin on his face. Sidon laughed, giving him another peck on his temple and sending him off. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was doing I just wanted to write something. And can someone please draw Link from botw get sexy times from another blob of jelly? Please? 
> 
> (Reposted a newer version after getting some comments~ thanks guys :3)


End file.
